


End of Take - Director's Cut

by CarrionMuncher



Category: Alien Series, Code Lyoko
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Breathplay, Crying, Exhaustion, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Licking, Loss of Virginity, Mindfuck, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Ooze, Oral Fixation, Organic Bondage, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slime, Underage Sex, Vaginal Prolapse, Vaginal Sex, Wetting, goo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-02-28 18:16:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18761794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrionMuncher/pseuds/CarrionMuncher
Summary: Ulrich and Sissi find themselves at the mercy of aXenomorphtotally original movie monster when it's possessed by X.A.N.A.---More Walking Dead stuff coming soon-ish! I've been in a bit of a creative rut for a while, but I'm getting back on the horse baby!
Anyway, without further ado, enjoy!
Here's theepisodeby the way.
That channel has every season of the original show too, so you can thank me later.Also, before anyone asks, I've tagged this story with the 'ALIEN Series' fandom tag because the creature featured is essentially a bootleg Xenomorph.





	End of Take - Director's Cut

"Finson's alien monster, it's come alive! How can a machine made of plastic and rubber come alive!?" Sissi squeaked, her eyes wide as she clutched the jacket of Ulrich, who looked as if he'd rather be anywhere else than at the panicking girl's side. The pair had had an eventful day, both having been 'hired' by the movie director James Finson to help him with his newest movie, some sci-fi horror flick with a monster that looked suspiciously like another famous phallic-headed movie creature. Sissi had been excited at the prospect of playing a role in a major motion picture, at least until she discovered that her role was to be the first victim of the alien and that she only had one line. Ulrich had been hired to be an advisor, as he knew the layout of the factory that Finson had chosen for the location of his movie, though his real motive was to try and dissuade the man from filming there at all, fearing that he'd discover the secret facility beneath the factory, along with Lyoko and the supercomputer. 

**Things had taken a dire turn, however, when X.A.N.A possessed the animatronic alien creature, giving the shameless rip off life. It was by sheer luck that Sissi and Ulrich had managed to evade the beast for as long as they had, but now they were trapped with their backs against the wall, hiding at the end of a trash-littered hallway. Ulrich lifted a hand to cover Sissi's mouth, silencing her and causing the teenager to blush while Ulrich stared intently down the hall, sweat dripping from his messy brown hair. He was listening for the creature, and just as he thought it would be safe for himself and Sissi to move, he heard a husky, low growl before the alien dropped down into the doorway at the end of the hall, let out a shriek, and charged.**

**Before either himself or Sissi could figure out what was happening, the beast had reached them, and within moments it had opened its jaws and sprayed the two stunned teenagers with a thick torrent of translucent, uncomfortably cold slime, attaching both the teenagers to the wall, the slime quickly settling and hardening into a silicone-like substance. Sissi was terrified, tears streaming down the girl's cheeks while her restrained body jerked and trembled within its restraints, her wide eyes never once leaving the alien creature that now stood idly before herself and Ulrich, the latter remaining as calm as he could, trying to formulate an escape plan.**

**The alien itself was an imposing thing, easily standing at eight feet in height with a slender physique and an elongated, phallic head resting upon its thin neck, three long dreadlock-like tendrils protruding from each side of its head, curling and flexing as if having minds of their own. Like another certain Hollywood alien, the creature's head was dominated by a large, featureless dome that was a leathery green in color, as was the rest of its body.**

**After a few moments of eyeing its catch, the alien lurched forward, parting its jaws to extend its long, rubbery tongue, dragging it over Sissi's cheek and leaving behind a thick trail of slobber before it retracted its tongue and let out a low, rumbling snarl, lips curling into a sinister grin, which only caused Sissi to let out a pathetic whine, catching her reflection in the beasts silvery fangs.**

**And that's when it lurched forwards again, jaws opening once more, and for a moment it looked as if the beast was about to bite into the girls head as someone would bite into an apple. However, instead of turning Sissi's face into a mangled mess, the alien instead once more extended its tongue, shoving that thick, undulating muscle into the girl's mouth, causing her cheeks to bulge and eyes to widen as the creature began to essentially rape her mouth with its rubbery tongue, a mixture of saliva and foul tasting cool goo dripping down Sissi's chin as she squirmed and screamed, voice muffled by the monsters own mouth. As it explored Sissi's mouth, the alien lifted its clawed hands to explore her restrained teenage body, first coming to rest on the girl's shoulders before sliding down over her developing breasts and smooth stomach, until coming to rest between her parted legs, nimble fingers giving the girls concealed crotch, causing the sobbing girl's face to turn beet red while Ulrich watched on in pure horror, his eyes wide and mouth agape.**

**He wasn't a stranger to how X.A.N.A operated in the real world, the boy had grown all too familiar with the deranged computer programs capacity for cruelty, but he'd never seen it do something so disgusting.**

**"Hey, get your slimy hands off of her you creep!" He shouted, only for the alien to give a dismissive growl before one of its prehensile 'dreadlocks' raised, swaying too and fro just in front of Ulrich's face before suddenly shooting forward, forcing its way into the boy's mouth, gagging him and silencing his protests. With Ulrich silenced, the alien once again focused solely on Sissi, tongue pumping back and forth like a thick, swollen cock while its clawed fingers worked on peeling away the silicone-substance that covered the girl's crotch until finally, the tips of its fingers brushed over the soft fabric of the girls skirt, along with the rough exterior of her denim trousers. Sissi tried to protest once more, trying in vain to pry her legs free so that she could kick the creature, and when that failed she bit down hard upon the tongue that was raping her mouth, only to find that the rubbery too difficult for her teeth to penetrate, the creature showing no signs of discomfort as it continued to explore every inch of her previously virgin mouth, the pointed tip occasionally poking at her tonsils and uvula, causing her to gag and wretch as if she were going to vomit.**

**With a hiss, the beast tore the fabric covering the girl's crotch away, filling the air with the sounds of ripping fabric, Sissi's teen cunt and the pink panties that covered it exposed to the cold air of the warehouse, causing her to tense up. Slowly, the alien hooked its fingertips into the trim of Sissi's panties, taking its sweet time as if to extract the utmost amount of suffering from its victim, before it tore the pink fabric away in one swift movement, Sissi letting out a muffled, strangled scream as she attempted to close her thighs, only for her organic bonds to prevent her from doing so.**

**Ulrich could only watch as the alien slowly slid its hand between the girl's thighs, nimble fingers moving to part her young pussy lips, exposing the soft pink interior to the cool air, and as it did so Sissi let out a soft, pathetic cry before a stream of golden piss began to flow from her spread lips, the girl pissing herself out of fright, that amber liquid splashing against the cold concrete floor where it pooled between the aliens feet, filling the air with the aroma of ammonia. This lasted for a few moments, and once the stream had died to a trickle, the alien let out a low, rumbling chuckle before suddenly inserting a digit into the teenagers snatch, her already wide eyes bulging in their sockets while her restrained body jolted, almost looking as if it was going to fly off the wall as the alien slowly slid its finger back and forth, finding the girls reaction and muffled screams of protest amusing before it withdrew its digit and placed both of its hands upon her hips, giving them a firm squeeze while something truly unexpected happened.**

**A dick emerged from a previously concealed slit between the monsters thighs, the ridged member dripping with thick strands of dark green ooze and boasting a bulbous tip that somewhat resembled the flared head of a horse cock.**

**'What sort of movie was Finson making!?' Was all Ulrich could think as the creature slowly lined its engorged cock up with Sissi's virgin cunt, and as she felt the tip prod her pussy lips, the girl let out a gagged wail, as while she was unable to see what was happening, it wasn't hard to imagine. She wanted desperately for it all to be some horrible nightmare, closing her eyes tightly and praying that when they'd open, she'd be back in her dorm room or perhaps slouched over her desk during math, and yet each time she opened her eyes she was met with her own tear-streaked face staring back at her, reflected by the creatures featureless dome, its slimy, cold tongue still violating her mouth while her body remained slathered in that cool, unpleasant ooze.**

**The beast wasted little time, and within moments it had started to push its hips forwards, a snarl of pleasure escaping its maw as the tip of its equine-esque cock parted the teenagers pussy lips and slid into her tight hole, earning yet another terrified, painfilled squeal from the girl, her eyes bulging and rolling upwards while Ulrich watched, unable to look away even as thin streams of blood began to leak out around the creature's cock as it forced inch after inch into the girl, stretching her out and pushing her to her limits. Before long the flared tip of the creature's cock found itself blocked by Sissi's hymen, a grunt of frustration leaving the alien's maw before it gave one hard, brutal thrust forward and broke the barrier in one smooth motion, causing Sissi's legs to strain against their restraints while her mind went black, vision white with pain as the monster buried every inch of its cock inside of her, her swollen, bloody cunt lips soon pressed firmly to the beasts own crotch, 'kissing' the slit that the offending cock had emerged from in the first place.**

**And then the creature began to thrust, raping the girl brutally and without mercy. Soon it had even started to push more of its cold tongue into the girl's mouth, Sissi's throat bulging grotesquely. It was at this point Sissi snapped, unable to deal with the pain or process what was happening to her, the corners of her spittle drenched lips tugging up into a weak, pathetic attempt at a smile while her eyes seemed to glaze over, staring into her own reflection while tears continued to stream down her cheeks. Before long the girls face had started to turn an unpleasant shade of blue, the thick tongue that was lodged in her throat acting like a plug, stopping any air from reaching the girls now burning lungs as she started to convulse and tremble within her bonds. All the while the creatures hips continued to slam back and forth, filling the air with the wet, disgusting sound of cold silicone 'flesh' slapping against Sissi's drooling, bloodied snatch, thick strands of frothy blood mixed with feminine fluids dangling from the girl's sex and the dick that was ruthlessly resizing it.**

**The rape lasted a good long while, and by the time the alien came, Sissi was on the verge of passing out, eyes twitching and fingers curling as she felt her rapist fill her with a thick torrent of cold, viscous liquid that quickly flooded her womb. As she was filled, the broken girl couldn't help but cum, her abused cunt convulsing around the alien rod that was buried inside of her, Sissi's oxygen-deprived brain turning the agony that had previously been coursing through her body into intense pleasure, the girl coming not once, not twice, but a total of three or four times, a thick puddle of blood, girl cum and the creatures own slimy bubbling cum now residing beneath Sissi's restrained form and the aliens feet. As the creatures orgasm died down, it slowly retracted its tongue, that thick muscle sliding out of Sissi's mouth with a disgustingly wet sound, accompanied by frantic gasps from the girl as her starved lungs inhaled fresh, soothing oxygen. The alien's cock soon followed, though as the alien pulled out of the teenager, it inadvertently caused her cunt to prolapse, hot pink flesh steaming in the cool air of the warehouse while the alien tugged its cock free with a faint 'pop' and took a step back to admire its handy work.**

**The girl was a mess, both mentally and physically drained, her mind and spirit broken beyond repair. The alien would admire the girl for a few moments more before turning its attention to a still scowling Ulrich, a tittering laugh leaving its lips as it gave the tendril that occupied the boy's mouth a few teasing pumps, though as it did so it then noticed something quite unexpected.**

**The boy was sprouting an erection, a bulge clearly visible within his pants and even though the ooze that kept him pinned to the wall.**

**Ulrich would never admit it, mostly because he was disgusted at himself, but the scene that had played out had indeed stoked the coals of arousal within the boy's loins, and when the alien reached a clawed hand out to firmly press its palm against the aforementioned bulge, he shivered within his restraints, tears starting to form at the corners of his eyes as he peered first at Sissi, and then the monster that had turned its attention to him.**

**Things were about to get a whole lot worse for the boy, and as the alien tore away the ooze and fabric covering his crotch, he let out a muffled, garbled scream.**


End file.
